


こんばんは

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Happy Birthday Lelouch, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 复活作设定。非常普通的社畜日常，不会加班的CEO不是好老板。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 9





	こんばんは

**Author's Note:**

> 赶末班车发个今年的修诞贺文。生日快乐！

“你要知道，你几乎错过了九月以来的每一个节假日，以及任何别的聚会的由头。”卡莲说，“你甚至没有亲自到场庆祝娜娜莉的生日。”

她的脸离屏幕很近，但也看得出没被挡住的那部分背景是某个会场——多半又是玉城开设的那间主题咖啡店。那儿俨然已经成为了一个老相识们的定期集会点，随便闯个无辜路人进去都会被在场人员的身份给吓到心脏漏拍的那种。ZERO哼了一声，依然没开自己这边的摄像头。他这会儿没戴面具，面罩绷脸，眼眶发黑，虽然他的脸对于那边的人来说不是什么秘密了，但单纯从形象上考虑他也不太想在这时候见人。“我给她补了一份礼物。”他用相当疲倦的嗓音说，“还有祝贺视频。那会儿我在克尔曼的营地巡视，她知道的。”

“哼嗯。”卡莲歪了下脑袋，“给基诺的就只有一封非常敷衍的祝贺邮件？”

“那不是我发的。”ZERO接着说，“今年不是复查过正式在役的黑色骑士团成员个人信息吗，人事部门给我的工作邮箱设置了中层以上人员过生日时自动发送祝贺邮件功能。”

“……听上去更冷酷了。”卡莲咂了下嘴。她的屏幕框往旁边歪了一下，几条金色的小辫儿切进了画面，一同出现的还有被提及的当事人相当不满的叫声。“哦，现在他要哭了。”

“但我给他多放了半天假。”

“这也不能等同于你的人情味儿建设，老板。”

“恰恰相反，我觉得这才是有人情味儿的体现。”ZERO对着电脑屏幕板起了脸，“不然也许你们可以来帮我负担哪怕只有三分之一的出外洽谈和公文处理工作？”

卡莲对着他讪笑了一声，没有接这句的茬。

这一年里仍然很忙碌。大乱子没有，小乱子不断。超能力者事件左右来回地往外冒，有人负责解决问题的根源，另一些人若不是在赶到实地帮忙就是在负责擦屁股。作为满世界晃悠的两位Code持有者的体制内指定联络人之一，ZERO时常不知道自己这么身兼多职还不多拿一份工资究竟是图个什么。话虽如此，他也没什么特别需要用钱的地方。该他操心的事情也不是多投入一点个人资金就能解决的。

他倒不是完全无假可休，不过大多短而零碎，而且永远没法跟愿意约他喝上一杯的人对上时间。当他留在位于东京的居所里时，亚瑟绕着自动喂食器打转的时间比跑来打扰他工作的时间多。这并没有让他觉得自己很惨，毕竟没有猫可摸总比被猫一脚踩黑屏幕还忘记保存好。人在适应一半内一半外的工作步调之后就会自然而然地改掉一些纯军伍中人的生活习惯，比一闲下来就追着猫跑的爱好牺牲得更彻底的就是睡眠规律。虽说过去一旦大大小小战役连轴转起来也谈不上什么好好休息，但大家都知道不能让驾驶员长时间超负荷，必要的养精蓄锐总还是有的，至于当上ZERO之后出席各种重要会议加满世界飞着做面子工程这种对个人精力的隐形侵吞嘛——唉。唉。

进入十二月以来他大概有大半个星期没能好好沾床，以至于他甚至感谢起了那个戴久了有点闷但至少能在他闭眼打盹时不让他露馅的面具，前提是他在走神的时候也能保证坐姿端正。他正在练习，且卓有成效。他该找前任ZERO请教一下这个问题，过去他在问那个人怎么进行时间管理时可没想到见缝插针地睡觉而不被抓包也是一种能力。他开始经常性地想到那个人，睁着眼闭着眼的时候都会这样，仿佛光是念着那个名字就能令他保持相对平静——或至少能提醒他一些事情。不光是责任，更多的是较为切实的要诀。如何在被超出负荷量的工作弄得情绪焦躁时保持相对平静，如何把一团乱的任务安排重新列序，如何在别人面前保持风度，如何坐稳这个位置。

真离谱，他想。过去我大概是最希望把你从这个位置上赶走的人了。

总而言之，他会去想鲁路修。鲁路修坐在窗边，鲁路修用屈起的指节支着头颅一侧、眼睑略微耷拉下来。鲁路修的眼睫被阳光穿过，在他的皮肤上拉下细细密密的阴影。那时候他会去悄悄打量，琢磨对方具体的去向，缘何显出疲态，是否已经在与他作对，迟迟无法、或不愿去敲定答案，憎恶与爱意交织得复杂厚重而离奇。现在再去回想那时的画面，他的心态已经平和了许多。他只是看着，看向自己的回忆深处，窗边的一个属于少年人的剪影。

然后那个人动了。侧过脸来，与他相望，唇角漾开一个好看的笑。那双眼睛重睁开来瞧向他的时候，空气中仿佛氤氲着紫罗兰色的薄雾。洒入窗边的光忽然波动起来，变得更为暗沉柔和，渗进了几许温暖的昏黄。

“晚上好。”那个人说。

ZERO惊醒了。他这才意识到他们之间的距离比他以为的要近，而他躺在床上，穿着睡衣，脸上一点儿遮盖物都没有。他花了半分钟才想起来自己难得又有了能倒头睡上一觉的空档，似乎确实有这么一段爬上床来的记忆。而鲁路修就坐在他的床边，撑着脸看他，也不知道在这儿看了多久。天已经黑了，他看了眼床头的电子钟，发出了一声惨叫。

“晚上——已经晚上了？！”

“娜娜莉说你最后一次发出消息是在十四个小时之前。”鲁路修说着，眉毛向上一挑，“就不说通宵的问题了——你在之前有几天没好好睡觉了？”

“我本来能在飞机上睡一觉的。”没有继续挡住脸的枢木朱雀闷闷不乐道，“但有人在机舱里加了一场会议。”

“救命啊。”鲁路修叹了口气，露出一种非常感同身受的怜悯表情，“我猜是修奈泽尔干的，他最喜欢在别人赶路时搞些突发惊喜了。”

他用来念叨修奈泽尔的语气未免有些咬牙切齿。虽然朱雀很想纠正一下这会儿他们没在打仗，但考虑到打扰人休息的可恨程度有时候与隔空作对的情况不相上下，他的嘴张到一半又合上了。他想要坐起身来，但他的脑袋还有些昏沉，因为一次性睡了太久而回荡着一小阵一小阵的钝痛。他又看了眼电子钟一角显示的日期，他本该拨出些专门的空闲时间来。虽说鲁路修应该不介意这个……可能是因为已经死过一回，鲁路修在跟自己有关的纪念日这方面表现得愈发随意了。

但朱雀依然会在这种日子里昏睡过大半天之后感到有些沮丧。他主要是在生自己的气，鲁路修是否在乎是另一回事。

“我做了些吃的。”鲁路修说。他将双手都伸了过来，覆在朱雀的太阳穴上，分侧轻轻揉按起来。“等你差不多睡醒了，你得起来，多少往胃里塞点东西。虽然我不介意把东西用托盘给你送过来，但毕竟量有点多，你还是自己去桌子旁边挑几样热一热比较好。”他的手指温暖而柔软，一点一点展开藏在脑子里的那些混沌郁结的玩意儿，叫它们化散了去。朱雀从被褥里侧伸出手来，轻轻压住了他的手背。

“告诉我你不是因为不想再干这些活儿了才从ZERO的位置上逃跑的。”

“我当然不是。”鲁路修眨了下眼，“我也没在故意把苦差事丢给你。”

“但显然你正在全世界范围内给我制造更多麻烦。”朱雀不客气地指出。

“所以我正在试图安慰一下你的胃。”鲁路修坦然道，“我觉得这比轻飘飘的两句道歉有用。”

总是这么理直气壮，预先就把解决策略摆出来，将别人的情绪拿捏得一清二楚。朱雀很快没了脾气，短暂地阖了会儿眼。“倒也不必道歉。”他咕哝道。反正外头的异常事态发展趋势也不是我们能预想到的。片刻之后他重新将眼睑撑开，在暖调的灯光下望着了对方的面容。“不，该道歉的是我。我该在醒着的时候就给你准备好生日礼物的。”

“现在还来得及。”鲁路修说，“吃点东西，夸奖一下我的手艺，然后在午夜之前带我出去兜一圈。”

“就这么简单？”朱雀诧异地问。

“是啊，就这么简单。”鲁路修耸肩道，“我还能指望你什么呢，反正我们什么疯狂的事情都干过了。”

其实鲁路修一早就给过他理由，朱雀想起来。

别送太多东西。贵重的礼物不方便随身携带，到头来还是要寄存在他这里。至于能够很容易带上路的那些，也会因为天南海北的漂游而拥有遗失和损毁的风险。他们待过古老恢弘的一国之都，乘坐列车缓缓行驶过辽阔荒原，也曾走过破败混乱的动荡之地。所以到头来想要留存的不过是一些相对平淡的回忆，像是映在窗边的年轻人的侧颜，像是一个普通的夜晚、在灯光下交换的小心翼翼的吻。像是他们随兴所至的零散安排，闯出门去叫寒冷夜风将头发吹乱。他们不会遇到比风更糟的东西了，东京在这一晚没有下雪，窗外的夜空只被云雾遮挡住一小半，还有并不明亮的遥远星辰俯瞰着人间。

然后他说好。他张开双臂，在鲁路修试图将他拉坐起来时将人揽了过来，毫无征兆地给了对方一个结实的拥抱，而鲁路修没有抱怨，只是埋在他耳边吃吃发笑。就像每一个他们愿意共度的平静的夜晚。

就像每一个往后他们仍然愿意共度的平凡的日子。留不下过于深刻的印象，只会在回忆里印下一小幕浅淡的影子，然后在更久之后的某一天忽然又被翻找出来，温柔地沉淀进梦的深处。


End file.
